


Gratidão

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois da morte de Spock na batalha contra Khan, Kirk se despede e o agradece por tudo.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock





	Gratidão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gratefulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750322) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kirk pousou uma mão sobre o caixão selado, sabendo que mesmo agora não poderia o tocar, Spock não tinha… seu corpo não foi liberado de toda a radiação, a dose gigantesca permaneceria no seu sistema ainda por anos, tornando perigoso tentar transportar seu corpo de volta para ser enterrado, então ele receberia o funeral dos exploradores do passado, liberado para a vastidão do espaço para vagar para sempre, ou até que fosse pego por uma força gravitacional e queimasse na atmosfera ou por chegar perto demais de uma estrela, um final adequado para alguém que tinha dedicado a sua vida para ir onde nenhum homem havia ido antes.

“Obrigado, Spock,” ele disse em voz alta, lutando contra suas lágrimas, apesar de não saber se estava agradecendo por ter dado sua vida para salvar a nave uma última vez, ou por todos os anos de companheirismo, que esperava que pudessem ter durado muito mais.

Nessa situação, seria fácil simplesmente estar furioso pelo que perdeu, mas estava cansado demais para ficar furioso, cansado da raiva e do desejo de vingança que causaram essa situação, então tudo o que tinha era sofrimento, e gratidão por ter tido a sorte de encontrar a sua outra metade, mesmo que tivesse sido tirada dele.


End file.
